


Love Is Bountiful & So Very Unkind

by Thementalistlover2013



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/M, Foggy Loves Everyone, Foggy just cant even, Gift, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Slow Burn, Threesome, foggy is stressed, he cant choose, marci is trying to fix this, matt is endearing, or can he, some more than others, super slow, what is with these tags, you'll find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:36:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thementalistlover2013/pseuds/Thementalistlover2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Marci and Foggy love each other very much, and of course, things like college and roommates (roommate, specifically) tend to mess that up. A completely serious (there's some jokes, come on, it's ME we're talking about) college AU about Foggy's enlarged heart and all of the people he wants to shove into it. </p><p>Otherwise known as Matt being the lovable asshole that he is, and Foggy finally realizing that yeah, he might actually love him, but who wouldn't? Matt's just easy to adore, right? Right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Foggy Loves People (as in plural) And That's Not Okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DJClawson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJClawson/gifts).



> Hey! This was a prompt from the lovely DJClawson on one of my previous fics (check it out if you want) made in the comments section. I finally - after real life caught up to me (school, health, and stress *cheers*) - managed to write it out. This may have gotten longer than intended, but aye, I'll post it if you'll read it! Warnings: Language (because Foggy). I'll attempt to post as regularly as possible! NOW GO READ (only if you want to, we're all nice here, nothing is forced). Oh, and be nice, I was nervous about this one. :/

~*~

Marci was smokin'.

Smokin' like BBQ, a burning house, or even an arsonist's dreams (which, in fact, could be a burning house). She was beautiful and energetic, with a personality bigger than Earth. Marci had a catty side, which was her downfall, but who couldn't love someone smart enough to scheme her way to one of the best colleges?

_Seriously_ , how does one human being get that many grants?

Foggy loved her, he did, _really_ , but their relationship had been lacking whatever it was that relationships usually consisted of (Foggy didn't know, was it love? Because Marci had practically pushed him into it instead of letting him fall like the graceful creature he was). She was her usual self, maybe a bit more clingy (which was understandable, because Foggy had been an _asshole_ lately) and focused on getting through _whatever_ they were stuck in. Problem was, she was the only one putting in any effort whatsoever ( _again_ , Foggy was being an uncontrollable asshole, and even he didn't understand it).

Foggy couldn't concentrate, couldn't interpret (never less believe) his thoughts. And he wouldn't dare think or even speak of them. Thinking gave _them_ (that was an anonymous pronoun, right) a name and a place in his head, and that was too much to even bare, because Foggy was ~~completely~~ mostly straight and that was that.

He loved Marci to pieces, and they were simply strained because law school was a bitch (how _lucky_ were they to have said bitch as the center of their world). End of story.

It was just his luck that Matt had to be so damn mesmerizing.

They were together. _A lot_. Which was understandable, because, _hello_ , roommates here. Neither of them requested a large blonde man with a childish sense of humor or a blind guy with a literal stick up his ass (and on the ground, because yes, he uses a red and white cane) and a loyalty as strong as steel to his school work. No matter how freaky Matt's party tricks (especially his hearing, because fuck, Matt had heard what they were serving as today's special from the diner _across_ the street) were, he could not, I repeat, could not, be _that_ specific (or lucky, because duh, the _Fogmaster_ was pretty badass too, I mean, Foggy can fart _on_ command, try that Matt).

Foggy didn't regret their placement, no, he couldn't ever regret meeting his ~~good~~ _best_ friend. Matt was great, amazing even. Hell, even in his current predicament, Foggy would never take back what they had together.

Yin and Yang, Bert and Ernie, Han Solo and Chewbacca, Tom and Jerry, Lennon and McCartne-

Well, you get the point. Matt and Foggy were perfect together. They evened each other out, supported each other.

Meanwhile, Foggy just didn't see that with Marci anymore. She was awesome, but Foggy was starting to think that'd she'd be better off solo. He was just bringing her down, and he could notice that every time he spoke to her (which was rare nowadays). Her big green eyes would lose their spark, and in that same moment, Foggy would lose a part of his dignity.

He was being incredibly cruel with every excuse he gave her.

Foggy never strived to be anything but a great partner. His ma and pa were the best couple he'd ever seen (maybe he was bias, _so what),_ with his dad being a laid back gentleman and his mom being an immaculate spitfire. They _worked_ , and they still did, twenty eight years later, still going strong. Foggy had grown up with that standard, and at the moment, he felt like a failure.

He was such an _ass_.

But he was going to be better. He was going to make this work, and hopefully things would go right instead of the direction they were currently going in (which was obviously and definitely down, a long fall from the way things used to be). Foggy was getting his groove back, one way or another.

_Because he was definitely very, super, impossibly straight and didn't love Matt one bit._

Sounds about ~~right~~.

~*~

 


	2. Losing Like A Winner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foggy can't win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say that I love and appreciate everyone of you because my life sucks a lot and you make it better. I hope you have a fantabulous life, and know that even if you don't think you can do it, you can. Fuck the haters, eat the taters. Or something like that. I don't know. Just know that I believe in EVERY single one of you. You're great, and with time, you'll be better! If ANY one of you ever need anything, comment/message me and I will talk to you. M'kay? M'kay. 
> 
> I'm sorry about that, but I'm in a semi good mood and hope to spread it, because fuck negativity.  
> Go ahead and read if you'd like! Peace out.

~*~

  
"Marci?"

  
_You're ready Foggy, you can do this, you can do anything (especially your homework, you'll have to ask Mat- **No** , you'll do it yourself dumb ass). Focus. Marci needs attention, and you need to be a good boyfriend._

  
"Foggy bear?"

  
"Yeah, it's me. Can I come in?" Foggy's leg wouldn't stop bouncing, so he stomped on the ground to calm himself down. He heard Marci shuffle from behind the door, and before he knew it _(you're ready, you can do it),_ Marci's big green eyes were staring up at him. She smiled, brilliant white teeth flashing behind plump salmon lips.

  
"Hey you." She muttered, grinning happily although there was a spark of confusion in her emerald eyes; Foggy had been distant lately, so he could understand. "What's up?"

  
He shrugged, running a hand through his hair. "Need a reason to come see you now, Marc?" Foggy asked softly, regretting his words as she looked over him, smile gone. She played with her necklace absentmindedly, green eyes staring into his own.

  
"Well, _yeah_." Marci started softly, leaning against the threshold defensively. "Sorry to be the bearer of bad news Foggy, but you've been gone. In more ways than one." Marci pursed her lips, posture straightening. "So, what's going on?"

  
Foggy bowed his head once, nodding and looking back up at her. "You're right, and I'm here to apologize. I've be-"

  
"Just shut up and kiss me Foggy." Marci muttered, standing on her the tips of her toes and grinning against Foggy's mouth. He kissed her once, two hands on the sides of her face.

  
_Well, that was easy. Dangerously so._

  
Foggy frowned as he allowed Marci to pull him into the dorm. She pushed him onto the bed, plopping next to him and holding his hand. She smiled again, ideas circling her mind as she cocked her head.

  
"I think we need a renovation."

  
Foggy arched a brow, looking around the miniature room and pulling her closer.

  
"What were you thinking? You can't do too much in these little spaces, but I could help move stu-"

  
"Not the room Foggy," Marci flicked his chest and he flinched a tad, sighing softly. She looked up at him, twirling her honey hair on a thin pointer finger. " _us._ We need a change. Something to spice things up."

  
"Oh. Well," Foggy shifted a little, looking nervous as he spoke. "what we're you thinking Marc?"

  
"I'm not sure, but I'll do some research-"

  
Foggy's mind immediately went into a negative direction, because _fuck_ , Smart Marci was someone he loved (technically a _part_ of someone he loved, but she was Marci and she had several personalities depending upon what she saw fit for the moment; calculating was an understatement), but that didn't mean he wanted her to run the little bit of relationship they had left into the fucking ground with statistics and horoscopes.

  
"and I'll conjure up a recovery plan."

  
Foggy cleared his throat.

  
"Marci, this isn't a computer. You can't just, wipe it clean and replace the faulty programs with whatever you find appro-"

  
"Foggy bear, calm down. I'm just using the methods I have avail-"

  
"Marci, we need to _talk_ about this, the two of us. Our comeback can't stem from a one sided search for fucking advice off of an internet forum-"

  
"How insulting! I wouldn't dare put our love in the hands of something so unreliable! Anyone can post on those, so I'll be browsing a fact based-"

  
"Stop being so Machiavellian!" Foggy released her hand, his own palms sweaty with frustration. "I tried to talk to you like an actual human being but you're so strategic about every-"

  
"Foggy, I am not getting into an argument about my strategies, considering yours consist of ignoring the _absolute_ fuck out of me! Get out before you make it worse."

  
Foggy simply stood, smoothing out his shirt and shaking his head.

  
"You know what Marc-"

  
"Foggy, _now!"_

  
The blonde man didn't need to be told thrice, so he waved her off, moving towards the door and flinching as she slammed it behind him.

  
He kept his head down as he stormed from the building, resisting the urge to bang his head against the wall as his mind filled with thoughts of Matt.

  
It was an uncontrollable mechanism provided by his conscience, who knew that Matt was good for him. Matt equaled safety, and whenever his heart beat elevated dangerously, he heard the little voice in his head scream the brunette's name.

  
Normally he'd be okay with it, maybe a little amused. But now wasn't the time, and it merely made things even worse. Foggy couldn't think of Marci or Matt - his _only_ family here at Columbia - without feeling things he didn't want to feel.

  
Foggy decided on one thing for sure: he just _couldn't_ fucking win.

  
~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to review/comment/kudo & most importantly, enjoy! xoxo


	3. Guilty & Not Loving It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt's good at cheering people up, and luckily, Foggy's a person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support! I appreciate every kudo/comment/bookmark/subscription! A longer chapter is in your future! Oh, and I didn't get to check over this as thoroughly as I usually do, so any mistakes are mine, as usual! Go on and read!

~*~

The problem with running away from predicaments was that they tended to revolve around your life (that's what made them a complication in the first place _, obviously)_.

Little things like going to school with both of the ' _difficulties_ ', living with one, and technically dating-but-not-dating another tended to fuck up your whole remain-ignorant-and-indifferent approach (Foggy trusted it enough that he was willing to patent it and sell it to the masses).

Well, he was in the beginning. It only worked for a few hours, because _fuck_ , no one can completely ignore their family (plus Matt's silent offerings of food and Marci's apologetic emoji texts definitely _didn't_ help). He could only say one thing about the remain-ignorant-and-indifferent approach; don't drink the Kool-Aid. It wasn't guaranteed to work, especially if you had simple (but completely risky) things like a heart or a soul.

"I went and bought a few sandwiches from Barney's-"

Foggy grabbed Matt's wrist and squeezing it, nodding once even if he couldn't see it and smiling wide; he put his appreciation into his voice as he spoke.

"Hey, thanks. I'm sorry I've been so bitchy, it's jus-"

"No need to explain. Just eat. It usually cheers you up. I got your favorite-"

Foggy's gasp cut through his words, and he couldn't ignore the way Matt's beautifully white teeth were revealed as he smiled. _Too handsome, unlawfully handsome, that's what Matt was._

But Foggy had other things to occupy his mind at the moment, like the two foot long sub sandwich in Matt's hand.

" _A Foggy Supreme?"_

"Why else would I walk all the way to Barney's?" Matt smiled, but Foggy's once giddy grin dropped.

"You _walked_? By yourself? _Fuck_ me. I'm such a dick-"

"Foggy, I'm fine-"

"But what if you'd gotten hit by a car or someth-"

"Foggy, I'm the same as when I left-"

"Yeah, but what if you'd gotten mugged? There's been so many robberies lately-" Foggy facepalmed, shaking his head, appetite diminished. Guilt pooled at his gut. "My head is so _stuck_ up my ass that I didn't even offe-"

" _Foggy_." The man in question looked across the room to find Matt, looking less than happy as Foggy berated himself. "I'd really appreciate it if we'd end this self-pity marathon. Eat your sandwich and smile. That's _all_ I want."

Who was Foggy to deny Matt his request after he'd risked his life for a fucking sandwich? The blonde bit into it, lip quirking as an excessive (which meant completely _perfect_ by Foggy's standards) amount of mustard hit his tongue.

Too bad not even the tang of mustard could get the taste of culpability from his mouth.

~*~

 


	4. "My name's Pain, and I've got extremely long legs."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foggy attempts to avoid pain. Too bad 'Pain' has an exemplary athletic lifestyle and tends to catch up with him and his high cholesterol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS SCHOOL STARTS IN THREE DAYS AND I'M EXTREMELY NERVOUS AND EXCITED. I'M LIKE A FULL-FLEDGED SOPHOMORE THE MINUTE I WALK INTO THOSE DOORS. HOLY DUCKS.
> 
> I'm going to attempt to finish this before school starts, but if I don't? Well, there's always those very late nights and the weekends. Thanks for all the love and support! You guys make me smile like an idiot at my computer, and I'm sure if the NSA is watching me through my webcam they'd be thoroughly terrified. GO TEAM TERRIFY THE GOVERNMENT. 
> 
> jk nsa, like don't come to my house. thanks.

~*~

"I've got an idea."

Foggy groaned through heavy lids as Marci pulled him out into the hallway, being as quiet as possible as they snuck away from the dorms; it was past curfew, and even though _most_ of the aids didn't mind them being out, there were a few sticklers. Foggy really didn't need to get in trouble with yet _another_ person.

"What Marci?" Foggy whispered tiredly, expression attempting to remain annoyed but failing as he was too drowsy. Marci pressed him against the wall, grinning against his chest as she cuddled into him.

"I missed you."

Foggy's mock annoyance dropped and he sighed, wrapping meaty arms around her lithe frame as her smile sweetened.

" _And_ , I've got a solutio-"

"Marci don't ruin i-"

"Foggy, I _didn't_ even look it up. I thought about what we need, what we're missing."

" _And?"_

"And," Marci stood on her tippy toes, slippers crinkling as she grew a few inches. "we need pizzazz. Something random to shake things up."

Foggy pulled back, cocking a brow as Marci dug around in her pajama pant pockets, pulling out a (surprisingly, because she was constantly neat) crinkled piece of notebook paper; that meant she must've been stressing over it manically.

_Oh joy._

"Here." She shoved it into his chest with a smirk. "I made a list of things we've never done. _Fun_ things." Marci winked, a flash of her teeth as she licked her lips.

Foggy's stomach started churning.

"What exactly does this entail, Marc?"

"Well," She watched as he unfolded it, eyes widening comically as he read down the list. "I figured I'd generate a randomly divised sheet, full of our fun things, and you'd pick a number from a hat or something."

Foggy nodded silently, seemingly in shock.

"Foggy bear, it's really not that difficul-"

"I know Marc, but these- just, wow. I don't know if I'd even _want_ to try these things."

His eyes caught the word _flogging_ and he nearly collapsed right there - whether it was from lack of sleep or complete and utter fear, he wouldn't know; but he did know he could _not_ handle pain, and that meant something as simple as a paper cut caused him detrimental sadness.

Literally.

"Hey? Don't quit yet." Marci leaned up and nipped at his chin, teeth scratching at the five o'clock shadow growing there. "I want you to think about it, get a hat, and cut up this paper. Meanwhile, we should get sleep." The blonde woman pecked his nose once, smiling briliantly as she waved goodbye, walking softly towards the exit.

"I love you." Marci called out daringly.

"Yeah _, um_ -" Foggy inhaled sharply, vision tunneling. "you too Marc. Goodnight."

Her voice was quiet among the hallway, "Goodnight Foggy bear."

She was gone, and that left Foggy feeling relieved and panicked all at the same time. He needed to get away from her - more importantly from this list.

But he'd promised. He swore to be better. Foggy might've been a wuss, but he was no liar.

The blonde pushed himself up from the wall, shuffling into his shared dorm with a clenched jaw and a look of determination.

Foggy grabbed a baseball hat as he made his way to his desk, shaking his head all of the way.

And on the way, if he happened to look over towards Matt's bed and listen (maybe he stood there for a bit too long listening to the ~~adorable~~ alpaca-like sounds coming from the brunette's mouth, but so what) to his soft breaths, well, that was an act of human decency, checking on his friend and all.

Totally.

Foggy rolled his eyes and grabbed a pair of scissors.

_You shouldn't lie to yourself, you're not even good at making other's believe._

Foggy pursed his lips, unbearably tight against eachother as he grabbed the infamous piece of paper from the desk, the white rectangle grating against the crease of his knuckle and slicing through a thin layer of skin.

" _Breathe._ "

~*~

 


	5. Paper Cuts Dig Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Matt is overprotective and the struggle is real for our beloved Foggy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the four day delay, but I've been crazy with all of my classes. Expect more chapters for the next three days! Thank God for the weekend! Warning: Spell checked to the best of my (rushed and sleep deprived, might I add) abilities. Sophomore year of high school has proven itself as a bitch *cough* It's the second day and I've got over an hour of homework. Plus, who in the hell has the ability to wake up at six in the morning? I usually stay up until six because I think sunrises are poetic as fuck. Well, there's my two (more like five) cents or whatever. Have a fantabulous day/week/month/year/life. For any of you in school: We'll get through this together. xD Peace homies.
> 
> Oh, and as a tiny itty bitty suggestion, y'all should like go listen to a band called Shinedown if you're into hard, soulful rock. It's the bomb diggity. Foreals. Check it.

~*~

Number eight.

He'd gotten number eight.

Out of all of the numbers, he'd managed to get one of the most feared and dispicable ones:

_A threesome_.

Now, Foggy was a grateful man (believe it or not, but he wasn't always a bung hole to his besties), and Marci was already a handful. He doubted his abilities and whether or not all of those burgers were finally catching up to him, because _fuck_ , his heart would not stop pounding.

His conscience cut in, Marci's voice filling his mind: But Foggy, you _promised_.

That he did.

Foggy gnawed at the bandaid wrapped around his pointer finger, watching as the sun rose steadily, Matt's body twitching as more and more light filtered through the windows. He needed to talk to someone before he died of anxiety or panic or cholesterol.

He honestly didn't know what he was feeling, because his body couldn't take the massive amount of stress and food he'd been suffocating in for a month.

Foggy hadn't signed up for this feels trip, but he sure as hell had to finish. There was no going back, not anymore. It would break his heart, nevermind Marci's; don't even mention the guilt he'd carry around for the rest of his romantic life.

It wasn't exactly the failure that got to him, it was the lack of effort. Foggy didn't want to be a lazy boyfriend, but he couldn't help but notice how even now, holding an inch long piece of paper with a number eight on it, he wanted to rush over to Matt and wake him up.

He needed guidance and support, and Matt always seemed to give that to him.

It was completely ironic that the woman he was romantically involved with caused him all of the anxiet-

_No_ , he wouldn't blame this on her. Marci didn't make him think about Matt.

Matt made him think about Matt.

The way he was constantly mindful and soothing, how he never raised his voice, how he never meant anyone any harm. Matt was simply endearing, and Foggy couldn't help it if his heart, brain, and soul tended to like sweet things.

His ma had always said he'd had a sweet tooth.

Matt was different than the others. He wasn't run by something egotistical or superficial, and he didn't like people because they were pretty; he based everything he knew about a person off of their personality, and that was admirable.

Matt wa-

"Foggy?" Matt croaked, sounding tired but defiant towards the notion of getting out of bed. "You're up?"

Foggy didn't know exactly how Matt knew he was up, but he did know he couldn't sleep, so maybe the brunette had noticed (plus the sound of him squemishly taping a faulty bandaid around his fillayed finger may have been a few octaves higher than his usual snoring).

"Yeah buddy, can't sleep."

Matt nodded groggily, pulling himself upright with a strong will. Foggy applauded his strength; it was seven in the morning, and usually they didn't even get up that early for class

_It was Saturday._

Foggy's heart skipped a beat.

_Yep,_ Foggy ran a hand through his hair _,_ Matt _knew_ and it was irrevocable judging by the way his brow fell down and crumpled (just as Foggy might've if he hadn't been sitting in a usually gloriously warm bed).

"Foggy?" Matt sniffed a bit, alarm settling on his face. "Do I smell _blood?"_

The blonde shifted uncomfortably, heart racing incredibly fast as he gulped in air.

_This isn't a big deal, you just got a paper cut._

_Yeah, of which you managed to acquire whilst cutting up sexual dares for your girlfriend, might I add, a girlfriend you love less than Matt._

_You- I don't love Matt!_

_Tell that to the lack of oxygen entering your lungs._

Foggy breathed sharply as his mind clashed with itself.

"I- I started my period?"

Matt sat silent for a minute before he snorted, humorless expression forming on his face.

"Foggy, why're you lying? I can _taste_ the copp-"

" _Damn_ you and your spidey sense-"

" _Foggy_."

The blonde huffed once, gnawing on his bandaid once again as his head fell.

"Marci and I. We're having some issues."

"Did she _cut_ you?"

Matt's voice was dangerously low, so low that Foggy percieved it as threatening. How batshit was that? Foggy was so ~~not~~ in love with him that he'd imagined the brunette protecting him.

" _What!?_ No." Foggy swallowed the tightness in his throat. "She had some crazy idea to get us closer and I just cut my finger on some paper."

"Okay." Matt cleared his throat, running a hand through his hair. "Do you want me to loo-"

"You can't se-"

" _Feel_ at it?" Matt laughed a little as Foggy's grin grew. "I used to fix up my dad all the time. I'll use my speedy senses."

" _Spidey_ , Matt. Don't insult Stan Lee. Please, for the _sake_ of my fandom-"

"Yeah, _yeah_. You and your OTE's."

"It's an OTP Matt! _O. T. P_."

And just like that, by being himself, Matt had fixed Foggy for the time being.

~*~

 


	6. Signs and Slips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foggy is confused (I swear he'll fix it in one of these chapters) and Marci is supportive and I'm rambling. Toodaloo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news? I've got a 150% in advanced chemistry. Bad news? it's quite actually impossible to keep that grade with the lack of extra credit I've been offered. Good news? I posted a chapter today. Bad news? it may or may not have been spellchecked thoroughly. Enjoy though. Peace out mah homies!

~*~

Foggy was _not_ going down that road.

Well, not further down that road. No siree. He was fine and dandy chilling midway, stuck in traffic, maybe sitting on the shoulder with a rock inlodged in his tire (coincidentally, Foggy knew nothing about cars).

Anything to stop the inevitable.

He'd given over the little slip of paper to his expectant girlfriend, not having the nerve to lie and pick another, and not having the confidence to even mutter _that_ word outloud.

She grinned as she read it, syllables rolling from her tongue with a delighted voice.

"Ah, here's the fun part. You get to pick."

Foggy cocked his head.

"I _already_ did. You're holding my pi-"

"No silly!" She slapped his bicep, sharp nails tickling at his tan t-shirt. "You do know what a threesom-"

" _Lower_ your voice!" Foggy hissed, dragging her towards the door of the nearest supply closet (completely ready and willing to shove the both of them inside). Marci rolled her emerald eyes, simply grabbing at his hand and placing the infamous slip inside of a very sweaty palm. She smiled happily as he grasped it with a huff.

"Fine." She whispered, getting an inch from his nose. "I'll lower my voice if you lower your guard. Stop being so defensive. This is supposed to be fun."

It was Foggy's turn to roll his eyes.

"Fine." He echoed, looking down at the note. "What do I do next."

Marci stood there unamused, crossing bronze arms over her chest.

Foggy flashed a very stiff smile, looking as if he was injured (which, he was, _hello_ , fucking paper, nice to meet you too) or constipated or both. Marci smirked.

"Better." She murmured, motioning towards the note absentmindedly. "And now you just do as it says. We need another person."

Foggy sputtered.

"You want me? _Me_? Blonde-haired-double-chinned-captain-of-the-AV-club-Foggy to find someone to have sex with us?!" He threw his hands into the air, completely flabbergasted. "You can wink at a man and he'll follow you home Marc!"

"Hey, lets not get into _this_ again. We had an agreement, and 'we' means the two of us. I made the list, you complete the tasks. Cool?"

Foggy ran a hand over his face, motioning towards the barely occupied library they'd met in minutes ago. The supply closet door to his right mocked him as a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead. "And who exactly do you have in mind?"

"What about Brad-"

" _Who_ said this was going to be a _guy_?!"

"Foggy, this is supposed to be uncharted territory, lets give it a try?"

Marci looked up at him with those big green eyes and he sighed, shaking his head.

"I thought _I_ was supposed to pick!"

"And you are, I just noted that I'd appreciate a man rather than a woman. I don't want to share you." Marci smirked, shrugging a little. Foggy shook his head.

"You think I want to share you?"

"Well, someone does, you managed to pick that," She looked down at the slip of paper with a small smile. "out of all of the others. It's a _sign_ Foggy."

The blonde's pulse elevated to an unbearable speed.

"Yeah. Um, sure." He looked down again, cocking a brow. "And who's Brad?"

Marci's frown grew impossibly deep. "That cutie over at the front desk."

Foggy scowled, looking across the library to find the slicked back Prince Charming with a blinding smile on his face.

Prince Charming waved and Foggy felt bile rise in his throat.

" _Anyone_ but him."

"Hey," Marci grabbed his shirt, pulling him in for a kiss. "I was just joking. But honestly, I'll be okay with whoever you can get. It's all in fun right?"

Foggy nodded, an inch away from bashing his head into the wall as his mind filled with images of Matt.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll manage. Listen, I've got clas-"

"I _know_. I'll see you soon." Marci pulled him close one last time, sending a smile towards him before leaving. "Love you."

Foggy sighed, breathing deeply, "You too Marc, you too."

~*~

 


	7. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt knows what's up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see! I'm going to spam y'all with updates because I've been so busy with school and life and boring things (to me almost anything not related to writing is actually dreadful). So here's one of three (I believe I'll be posting three or so today) chapters! Don't forget to review, kudo, and subscribe! Thanks for all the support, and I'd like to apologize for the delays! Spell checks seem to be slipping past my finger tips, so if I made a mistake, know whole heartedly that it is mine alone. I don't do Betas, simply because I'm am hella sporadic (if you've been around for a while, you know this). *Shrugs* It's a personality trait. xD

~*~

Matt had known the minute Foggy stepped into the cafe that he was less than okay.

The brunette could feel the energy pulsing off of him, the way his heart wouldn't stop beating in that erratic rhythm. Matt could smell the perspiration coming from him, and the way he had most definitely puked from all of the stress he seemed to be under. Foggy's breaths were purposely deep, as if he was trying to trick himself into a calm. Matt could tell he was frustrated when it didn't work by the way his feet stomped slightly heavier than usual as he came closer.

Whatever was messing with Foggy was enough to mess with Matt, and that just _wouldn't_ work.

Matt would have to fix him.

"Hey buddy." Foggy sat down, sliding into the booth with sweaty palms. Matt could smell the anxiety on him. "Have you ordered?"

Matt smiled, if only to calm Foggy down. "No, not yet, I was waiting for you."

"I'm sorry I was late Matty," Foggy looked down, his hair falling towards his shoulders. Matt sniffed at the cucumber shampoo with a shrug. "You could've just gotte-"

"Oh, it's fine. Besides, our waitress seemed to be busy on the phone." It was true, Matt had listened into the phone call out of pure boredom and had discovered disgusting tidbits about the usally cheery Carrie; her abusive boyfriend was anything but appealing, and Matt would've urged her to break it off if it wouldn't reveal that he had been eavesdropping (or point towards the fact that he could _actually_ hear a phone call from across a _crowded_ room, because wow, that _wasn't_ odd at all)

But the brunette could tell from the way her heart pounded that she was more than done with his actions (and don't forget the little talk she'd had with her coworker about sleeping over at her house for a while). Carrie would be okay, and she'd simply need time.

Judging from his blood pressure, Foggy needed time as well.

"You and your Spidey Senses." Foggy snorted in amusement, playing with a toothpick absentmindedly. "So, what do you want to get?"

"How about one of those bacon platters?"

Matt could feel Foggy's grin, and that spoke volumes. The blonde would be okay. It'd just take effort and maybe a few truths.

Step one: complete.

~*~

Food was always a comfort to Foggy.

He'd used it for as long as he could remember to dull pain or nervousness. His ma would always make delicious meals for his family every night, and if anything, food reminded him of home.

Matt, on the other hand, was as healthy as anyone in their ~~right~~ (not right, because no one in their right mind would eat rabbit food _all_ of the time by choice) wrong mind, very wrong, could be. He said that your body was a temple and food was an energy and you should be what you eat, or _something_ along those lines.

Foggy was perfectly okay with being bacon. Matt, not so much.

But the brunette had suggested it, and Foggy wouldn't deny _anyone_ bacon, so he'd called over to the waitress - Carrie was her name - with the soft smile and the pale skin and ordered. Matt hadn't said a word as he sipped on some ice water, seemingly caught up in Foggy's constant ramblings about their latest homework.

"You better turn it in soon, because Jameson isn't one to mess around with." Matt warned, sending Foggy into a frown.

It wasn't the proffessor or his soon to be late homework. No. Marci had Jameson too, and it hurt just to think about her and what exactly he had to ask of Matt.

"Yeah," Foggy looked down, swallowing past the lump in his throat. "you think you could listen to it? It's the longest paper of thi-"

"Of course." Matt assured calmly, seeming like it was no big deal to check over Foggy's ten page report on the Davis-Bacon Act. He really was an angel sent from the Heavens. The blonde sighed in relieve, looking towards the kitchen as a draft of meat hit his nose.

"Thanks Matty." Foggy nodded once, smile growing as he looked over Matt, all dressed up in his jeans and polo, looking dapper and unbelieveably gorgeous.

Thankfully, Carrie arrived at the door to the kitchen with a tray of glorious bacon. Foggy's stomach growled in appreciation (he was a _literal_ starving college student, what did you expect) and he licked his lips.

Bacon was pretty smokin' too.

Maybe he could just distract himself with foo-

"Here you go guys."

Foggy stared down at the massive plate of grease and all thoughts of Matt and Marci flew out the window.

"Fuck _yes_."

~*~

 


	8. Meant To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foggy and Matt speak, and the truth finally comes out. Too bad this'll just complicate things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love and support! Y'all rock! Oh, and if you like tv shows and have Netflix, go check out one of my favorite shows 'Longmire'. Season four just got added two days ago. I hope you have a fantabulous day!

~*~

Walking home with two pounds of bacon in your stomach was anything but pleasant.

Foggy led Matt by the elbow, the brunette strolling with a tiny smile as the evening air hit his face, the sunset bright against his glasses.

The blonde snorted.

"How are you not vomiting right now?" Foggy asked, shaking his head as yet another burp cut through his words. "I mean, you ate more than _me_."

Matt chuckled a bit.

"Did I bring home the wrong blind guy." Foggy looked over his shoulder, cocking a brow and softening his voice. "Are you an alien? _Please_ say ye-"

"Foggy, I'm not an alien. Can't I just enjoy a nice dinner with my best friend?"

_Best friend._

Those words cut straight through Foggy, because once he _asked_ on behalf of Marci and himself, there would be no 'friends'.

Simply a more than disgusted Matt and maybe even a black eye.

(Honestly, Foggy had saw Matt head down to the college's gym more than once, and _fuck_ , he could throw a punch. Of course, Matt hadn't thought anything of it because he excelled at everything he did _. "I know where I'm hitting Foggy, it's just a punching bag, if it moved, that'd be another story.")_

Meanwhile, Foggy knew exactly what he needed to do. He could see, taste, smell, and touch his target. Matt was right next to him, so why couldn't he just ask-

"Spit it out before you projectile vomit bacon on my shoes, Foggy."

_Fuck_.

Foggy yelped, jumping from Matt's side to a spot on the left, nearly dragging Matt downwards with him. The blonde clutched at his heart, looking towards his dormant friend. The brunette stood there expectantly, crossing his arms, cane going sideways just as Foggy's stomach did the same.

"Oh, wow, fuck." Foggy spit out the first words that came to mind, other than the obvious, 'Hey, you wanna come sleep with me?'. The blonde awkwardly sidled up to Matt, grasping his elbow again.

Matt backed up with a petulant jut of his chin.

"No." Matt turned around, facing the street with pursed lips.

Foggy frowned heavily, moving up to Matt with a confused expression. He reached for the man's elbow once more, the brunette sliding to the left (and _dangerously_ close to the road, Foggy noticed) to move away.

To _get away_ from Foggy.

"Matt?" Foggy's voice was weird and more than a little broken. It seemed like everything in his life was going wrong. Now even his best friend, the one he needed the most, was backing away from him.

"Matt?!" Foggy felt panic clutch at his heart as Matt took a step onto the road, dropping his cane with limp hands and a blank face.

" _No."_ Matt repeated, listening as a car idled by, close enough to him that his instincts told him that he needed to step back or risk a toe.

It definitely wasn't an all clear, and with the rumblings of engines getting louder and louder, it wouldn't be for a while.

Foggy would _have_ to listen.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." Matt crossed his arms defiantly, glasses reflecting the incoming headlights. "I'm tired of _whatever_ this is. Be honest and we'll walk home together." Matt inched forwards, listening as Foggy's heart raced. "If not, I'll go home by myself."

"Matt are you crazy?! Why the fuck wou-"

"Foggy. You've got working senses, I know you heard me, and I know you can see how close I am-"

"Matt!"

" _Foggy."_

The brunette moved forward when only silence echoed in the evening air.

"Ma-" A car, undoubtedly speeding with an incompetent driver, was coming very close, the growling of the engine something akin to the sounds of hell. Foggy reached forwards as the vehicle started swerving, grabbing Matt and pulling him backwards.

"Marci!" Foggy shouted out finally, coughing up a bit of dirt as the car drove away as uneasily as it'd arrived. "We're having problems and she made up this stupid game-"

" _Foggy_." Matt was breathing heavily, obviously relieved and in shock as he sat on his haunches, running a hand through his hair. Foggy watched in subdued panic as a peaceful strand of grass, ripped out of the ground from their fall, swayed down with the air from the brunette's hair.

It reminded Foggy of himself; free falling without anything but the cold, hard ground underneath him.

"Thank you." Matt murmured, clearing his throat and smiling a little.

"Thank you?" Foggy huffed out, shaking his head. "You could've been _hit_ by a car because of your stupidity, you don't have to thank-"

Matt looked towards his eyes, running his tongue along straight teeth. "Not for that. Well, not _just_ for that." The brunette sighed. "I'm glad you're finally talking to me."

Matt seemed just as frazzled as Foggy, with disheveled hair and heavy breaths filling the quiet.

Foggy rubbed at his forehead. Matt had probably been as stressed and as worried as Marci, feeling abandoned and ignored. The blonde laid back on the ground, feeling chilly dew tickle his bare arms. He sighed once more.

"She, she made up this game." Foggy started softly, licking his lips. He watched Matt nod, the brunette laying in the grass next to him. "I don't really understand it, but I have to pick a slip of paper. Each one has a challenge. Something to 'spice' our relationship up."

"And _that's_ why you've been so weird? A gam-"

"Let me finish before I back out, please."

Matt's mouth closed with a click.

"I managed to pick a silly little thing, something that shouldn't have been this difficult."

Foggy paused, rolling his lips together with hesitation.

"A threesome. A _fucking threesome_." Foggy chuckled wryly, shaking his head, grass itching at his neck. "And it's stupi-"

"It's not stupid. Nothing about you is stupid." Matt murmured, sighing softly.

Foggy just nodded, doubtful look on his face.

"The first face that popped into my mind was, well, you. And I hate myself for it."

Matt continued to face the sky, seemingly bored with Foggy's admission. The brunette ran a hand over his stubble.

"I did this to you?"

Foggy couldn't help but notice how soft and delicate Matt's voice was, filled with regret and sorrow. The blonde wished he could take it back.

But he _couldn't,_ and he was going to spit it out before he ended up imploding.

"No, you, you didn't mean to, at least. It's not your fault that I find you, well...Extraordinary."

Foggy laughed aloud, shaking his head, voice hysterical. "I sound like such a fucking pansy-"

"No," Matt felt for Foggy's hand across the grass, squeezing it comfortingly. "you're sweet. There's a difference."

Matt swallowed down his fear for the sake of Foggy.

"And I'd be okay with helping you and Marci. You guys were meant for each other, right buddy?" Matt chuckled a little, oblivious once again as he nudged Foggy with a sultry grin.

"Yeah Matty, thank you."

_You and I are meant to be together._

~*~

 


	9. Friends and Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marci swings by the library, and Matt is friends with a librarian lady. AKA: A tiny filler until the actual stuff happens!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the commenters, kudo-ers, and subscribers! I appreciate it immensely. (:

~*~

Matt knew that Marci was meticulous, but he hadn't known that she was quite the planner.

"Three o'clock sharp, my dorm, cutie pie. Make sure you wear those tight little jeans, and maybe even that adorkable argyle sweater of yours. We've got some fun times ahead." Marci giggled again, hugging him and kissing his cheek. Matt blushed, turning as red as the blonde's lips as she departed. Foggy laughed, flipping a page in his book and quieting down as the librarian across the room made awkward eye contact with him.

"She's uh, quite the woman." Foggy smiled, feeling a little lighter after his half revelation the night before. "And apparently you're _quite_ the cutie pie."

Matt slapped his arm, the smack resounding throughout the large area. The librarian across the room glared once more, pointedly towards Foggy. The blonde sent her an apologetic look, but she seemed unfazed, completely dead eyed and exasperated as she stared him - and only him - down.

"You're such a _cutie pie_ that the librarian doesn't even hate you. And she hates _everybody_."

"Don't be mean to Marge." Matt muttered, pushing his glasses up and scowling. "She's a nice woman. Her grandson's birthday is coming up anyway so she's taking a day off. Then, and only then, can you be obnoxious in the library."

"You're on a first name basis? What a _hoot_." Foggy snorted, pinching his nose and sounding monotone and nasally. "My name is Marge and I'm a buzzki-"

"Foggy, I'm warning you. That woman isn't someone to mess around with. She's got pepper spray an-"

"Well fuck, Matt. Why didn't you just say that in the first place?!" Foggy dared to glance up once more, their eyes meeting in some (don't forget the whole asking Matt thing) of the most terrifying three seconds of his life. " _Holy hell_ she just looked at me again and I swear to God she does _not_ have a soul." Foggy forcibly stared down at his book as he whispered frantically, words blurring together along the page. He sighed in anxiet- ridden disinterest.

"Can we leave now? I'm bored and Larg-"

"It's _Marge_." Matt rectified with a grimace, shaking his head. "And yeah, because neither of us have money for the raging hospital bill that _will_ emerge when you get your eyeballs dosed with pepper spray."

"A hospital? Matt she's like ninety-"

"Marge has impeccable aim. She flips through books with her two inch fingernails everyday. That woman's fingers are as deft and articulated as a pianist's." Matt took a breath, closing his book and pushing his chair back. Marge looked over, grimacing at Foggy and murmuring something about Matt's quality of friends (luckily, only Matt could hear that tidbit). "Now, come on. And stay close."

Foggy's lips lifted and he grabbed their things, following Matt closely as he tapped his way towards the exit. Foggy made sure his gaze stayed off of the brunette's jeans (how did a _man_ have an ass like _that)_ and Marge's stone cold eyes.

Foggy was sure that both Matt's attractiveness and Marge's menacing presence would haunt his dreams, and simply shook his head as he stepped into the harsh heat.

~*~

 


	10. Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt is nervous, Foggy is hopeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to post two chapters at once, so they're kind of companion chapters. I just felt the two of them had completely different vibes, this one being soft and sweet and the next one. Well. Lets just say it's what you've been waiting for. Stay tuned! NOTE: I know that Charlie Cox doesn't have blue eyes, but my Daredevil is a mix between the comics and Netflix's version.

~*~

"Do I um, look alright?"

Today was the day, and whilst Foggy was more than a little jittery, he'd had time to prepare himself. Matt, on the other hand, looked as though his blood pressure was climbing onto a massive stroke level.

Foggy looked up from his shoe laces, smiling towards Matt, who had taken Marci's advice to heart apparently. He was wearing exactly what she'd asked of him - jeans (tight, might Foggy add, _very, very_ tight) and a grey and green sweater that brought out his eyes. Foggy cleared his throat, because holy hell.

"Of course buddy. You look great. Marci will be pleased." Foggy fought down his own hesitance and gratification as he assured Matt, standing from the bed and wiggling his toes; he was also pleased with Matt's appearance, but then again, it didn't take certain clothes (or any clothes, _really)_ to make the man desirable in his eyes. The brunette nodded once, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Glasses or?"

Foggy's reply was embarrasingly immediate.

"I like your eyes."

" _Oh."_

"But uh, do what ever makes you feel comfortable Matt. You probably think we're going to like, eat you alive or something. Marci's crazy, but she's not that wild-"

"No, it's just." Matt's fingers were tapping along his thigh, inside of his pocket. "A question. 'S all."

Matt set his glasses down on the bed, standing stifly and silently.

"Alright." Foggy murmured awkwardly, itching at his head. Matt rocked back on his heels, gnawing at his lip.

Foggy _knew_ Matt wouldn't take initiative, no, he was far too polite to say something like 'lets go fuck your girlfriend'.

The blonde moved towards Matt, deciding then and there that ~~he~~ _they_ were going to do this as he offered his arm, the brunette grabbing him gently. Foggy sighed, inhaling so deeply that he was sure his shirt buttons were going to pop.

"Ready?"

Matt looked at him, eyes incredibly clear, aqua bulbs glistening and anxious as he smiled, a brilliant flash of teeth, shiny enough to be considered a star.

Foggy's personal star of hope.

~*~

 


	11. Holding On Tight Because I Don't Want You To Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foggy and Matt make separate revelations. Warning: Sexy times ahead. Enjoy!

~*~

They arrived at Marci's surprisingly spacious (compared to their's at least) dorm a good twenty minutes later, the smell of sweet, feminine perfume and soft jazz music leading Matt towards the room.

Of course, Foggy's incredibly muscular arm (seriously, _how_ was he muscular, the only thing he lifted was the Kool-Aid pitcher) had something to do with him finding his way. Matt could barely even hear his own thoughts as his heart beat painfully underneath his sternum. Foggy, on the other hand, seem slightly at peace.

That calmed and confused the brunette.

Before he could comment or even delve into the inner workings of his bestfriend and future threesome companion (wasn't that a mouthful), Marci's door was open and the woman herself decided to appear, meeting them halfway down the hall.

"Hey guys," Marci murmured, grin wide on her face, "well don't you two look dashingly edible."

Matt heard her lick her lips and swallowed down his trepidation, Adam's Apple bobbing.

"Ha, thanks babe." Foggy kissed her cheek, stepping forwards a bit, Matt taking the hint and following along. "But I know that you're prettier than the two of us put together."

Marci smiled, nodding once, "Thank you." She replied, glancing over the two of them and sighing in admiration. Matt was more than awkward as he looked ahead, not really knowing if Marci was looking at him, Foggy, or the two of them together.

As a pair.

"What a couple of gentlemen." She breathed out in awe. Matt had gotten his answer and felt a bit mordified and eased as Foggy lead him along, seemingly relaxed with the idea.

Matt sucked at his teeth, forcing himself to calm down as the idea of Foggy and himself didn't sound incredibly out there or even unwanted. The brunette tightened his hold on Foggy's elbow, staying a step behind him and concetrating on the many sounds around him; the humming minifridge a room over, a microwave cooking a Hot Pocket that was dangerously close to imploding, an open window and a gust of wind.

The stroll to her place was incredibly casual.

"Okay Matt, do you want a tour around my little place or?" Matt looked up towards the sound of Marci's voice, shrugging once and smiling sweetly.

"It's not necessar-"

"Oh come on buddy, I'll do the honors myself. You wouldn't want to get lost in this gigantic two hundred and forty six square fe-"

Matt just grinned, finding humor (and with that comfort) in Foggy's stupid little jokes.

"Fine, go ahead." Matt murmured, letting Foggy walk forward a little.

"Watch here, there's a rug, maybe a half inch off the ground." The blonde muttered, letting Matt toe it experimentally as he catalogued it into his brain. "And over here is the bed. Thank God Marci lives in a single dorm. It'd be awkward if, you know, a roomate walked in or-"

Matt nodded once, feeling the comforter; the place where the dirty deed would actually happen.

"Why don't we just jump into it?" Marci asked, retracting her statement. "You know, if you guys are cool with it."

"Yeah babe, of course." Foggy leaned over into Matt's ear, getting close and causing goosebumps.

Hell, if a simple movement like that caused shivers, Matt couldn't even fathom what having sex with him might do.

"Are you sure you're okay with this buddy?"

Matt could only nod as his entire body tingled, telling him exactly what he needed.

His entire body was okay with the notion, and now, sniffing in Foggy's delicious cologne, he knew why.

~*~

Initiating planned sex was anything but easy.

Of course, Marci was smart and rather confident in herself. She got undressed first, the smell of her body lotion and shampoo tickling Matt's nose as the air from her every move hit him like a wave.

She crossed her arms and looked at them expectantly.

"Go on fellas." She grinned, shark teeth glistening in the dim light as an intrumental jazz piece filtered through the comfortably warm air. "Why don't you help each other out?"

Matt stood still, listening as Foggy's palm rested on his shoulder, rubbing the fabric there.

"Go ahead." Matt assured, closing his eyes and letting Foggy trace his finger down to the buttons on his sweater, popping them one handedly, gentle even if his heart was pounding; a complete conundrum.

"Arms up." Foggy gasped out, pupils dialated and blown. Matt did exactly as he was told, letting the blonde pull off his undershirt and toss it on the ground. The brunette toed off his shoes, nudging them over to the side and out of the way as Foggy went for his belt.

"So fucking ripped Matt." Foggy murmured, voice deep and unlike anything Matt had heard before. Nonetheless, the muscles of his abdomen twitched happily as Foggy's eyes stared upon them, deft hands never ceasing as he worked on the belt.

Matt really had no idea what was happening, but he knew that every stuttered breath that came out of Foggy had him harder, and that every smack of Marci's lips had his heart pounding.

He knew that he liked what was happening and needed much, much more.

Matt grabbed Foggy and pushed him onto the bed and into the comforter, pants at his ankles as his boxers tented.

"Taking too long." The brunette growled, kicking off his pants and feeling around for Foggy's shirt, lifting it above his head and picking at the buttons on his jeans.

Marci's soft hand landed on Matt's shoulder and he flinched.

"Let me help you with that, Matty." Marci smiled slyly as Foggy toed off his own shoes, the three of them working Matt's boxers and Foggy's remaining clothes off and into a pile on the floor.

They fell into an easy rythym after that, no more planning involved, no itinerary, simply an animalistic need for more, for skin to touch skin, mouths feeling every inch of each other's bodies.

Matt had ended up in the middle, Marci underneath him, Foggy above him. The two bodies surrounding him felt like heaven, both of them warm and welcoming, touching him in all the right spots.

Marci was sliding a condom on him just as Foggy pulled one on himself.

"Fuck me." She groaned, spreading her legs just as Foggy's hand grabbed Matt's dick, rubbing lube up and down his shaft as he kissed his shoulder.

Matt ~~could've~~ crumpled right there.

Marci's nails brought him back to the present, clawing at his shoulder blades, wanting and needy. If Matt had nails, he'd be doing the same to Foggy.

Instead he just whimpered, Foggy touching his ass cheeks, big paws squeezing and admiring.

"Here." Marci muttered, leading Matt towards her slick hole and sticking him into her. He thrusted forwards gently, having been with many women before, he felt comfortable.

Of course, that one prodding finger in his asshole was a new development.

"So tight, Matty." Foggy grunted, kissing his back and supporting him up with a steady hand on his hip, another entering his hole. The blonde stuck another digit in, Matt whining as he played Marci's body like an experienced musician.

"Right there." Marci moaned out, Matt's fingers making her legs shake. Foggy didn't give any warning as he pulled his own fingers out, the brunette groaning as his hole was filled with a heavy warmth.

He hadn't known Foggy was _that_ big.

They figured out an easy beat at which everyone found pleasure. Matt fucked Marci and Foggy fucked Matt.

Of course, Matt didn't dare note how he found more pleasure from the dick in his ass and the hand on his shaft than Marci and her sex.

"Com'on Matty." Foggy huffed out, one hand working on Matt's erection as the other held the two of them up. Marci was practically shouting every word as the brunette pounded into her with a quickened pace, Foggy matching it easily.

Marci clamped down tight around Matt, sealing the deal as the two of them shouted in synchronization, Foggy thrusting into Matt one last time, grunting once as hot seed shot into the other man's ass.

The three of them collapsed side by side, Matt resting his head on Foggy's chest while Marci wiped the sweat from her face, all of them breathing heavily.

" _Fuck_ Matt." Foggy mumbled out, running a hand through the brunette's hair and pulling him closer. Matt melted into the man, clutching onto him naturally, looking like a couple, as if they'd been together for years.

Unfortunately, Marci caught onto that little movement and frowned before falling into an orgasm fueled haze.

Foggy just held Matt tighter, that all encompassing and familiar guilt nipping at him once more.

He hadn't even thought to have grabbed Marci, but Matt, well, that was all he could think about.

Foggy just didn't want to let him go, couldn't risk the man disappearing.

But apparently he could risk his current relationship for _anything_ pertaining to Matt.

~*~

 


	12. Persuasion & Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos leads to panic, and panic leads to actions. Luckily, this chapter is one of my favorites, so you know things go right. I hope you enjoy it! More to come!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter ahead, less graphic sex, but still sex. Don't like don't read. Thanks! (:

~*~

The next morning could only be described in one word: Chaotic.

It had all started with Matt waking up in the _forest_ that was Foggy's chest hair.

He'd awoken painfully slow, completely dazed (the sex had taken a lot out of him, _~~Foggy~~_ ~~had taken a lot out of him~~ ) as he blinked, bleary eyes wide, nostrils flared; he listened to the sounds around him, and more importantly, felt the hand around his waist, holding him tight and close.

_Well fuck._

Matt refused to wake up the people bracketing him, and knew with every move he was closer to rousing the man underneath him; literally, Matt was curled up on his chest, legs to his sternum as he drooled atop Foggy's pec.

Embarrassing wouldn't even begin to cover the range of morbidity he was experiencing at the moment.

With every breath his bottom stung, the pleasure from last night transforming into a cruelly sore reminder; Foggy had fucked him into oblivion, and with that, Matt supposed, came pain.

There was no denying who was underneath him and too his left, hell, his hands still _smelt_ like Marci. Her long blonde hair was tickling his elbow, as it was the only one of his body parts not connected to Foggy's.

It had happened, and he'd gotten through it. He was alive, and judging by Foggy's snores and Marci's quiet breaths, they all were.

Matt really couldn't find the bad in this situation, other than the fact that his ass needed ice and his stomach was growling; for food or for sex, the brunette wouldn't know.

"Matt?" Foggy shifted underneath him, groaning out his name. The brunette shivered as broad hands felt up his very naked spine.

They were still in the nude.

Matt's cock was soft on Foggy's stomach, but the brunette knew that after last night, any amount of attention from the blonde would have him sweaty and begging.

"Good morning." Foggy murmured, opening his eyes and sounding more awake. Matt could sense the unspoken words, but didn't dare to make a move, afraid his body would betray him.

"Good morning, Foggy." Matt whispered against his chest, the hairs there tickling his nose as he inhaled.

Unmoving silence filled the space.

Foggy bent his neck, as if he was looking towards the other end of the bed, confirming that Marci was in fact asleep.

Then the blonde did something Matt could've never expected.

"Com're." Foggy muttered, pulling the brunette closer, Matt's dick rubbing against his abdomen as the blonde brought their lips together. Matt was so surprised that he squeaked, falling into the kiss as big biceps pulled him in.

Matt was hard, definitely and completely. The brunette blushed, pulling away and attempting to pull the sheets around his bare body.

Foggy paused, deft hands finding and wrapping him up, even if confusion ate at his thoughts.

"We can't-"

Matt stopped himself, erection distracting and bobbing against his stomach. He rolled off of Foggy, positioning himself against the headboard in the middle of the two blondes. He pulled his knees to his chest, panic nipping at his expression as he desperately pulled the covers over himself. Matt's hands were balled into fists at his side, resisting the urge to touch himself, or to let Foggy touch him, was nearly too much to bear.

"I want to. I do. We jus-"

Foggy sat up, heart rate elevated, breathing calm; a lie for the rest of world to see.

Unfortunately, Matt wasn't just anyone, and he could smell the stress bleeding from Foggy, the arousal, just as he could listen to the muscle in his chest pound.

Matt may not have the ability to see, but he could see _straight_ through Foggy.

"I know." Foggy said quietly, sounding disappointed and more than a little conflicted. "But Marci and I-"

"Don't you dare talk about this right now." Matt hissed out, gesturing towards the woman next to him.

"Then let me show you."

Foggy's words were the finest caliber he had ammo wise. The blonde always knew exactly what to say, when to say it, even if he stumbled over the syllables; their meanings were never lost on Matt, so the brunette did what any majorly conflicted ~~horny~~ college student would.

He dove in head first, not even debating the things that could arise.

Matt wrapped his thighs around Foggy's lap, nearly toppling off the bed in his haste for relief.

Matt could never lie, Foggy made him content in every which way, whether it was the food he brought home, the conversations he started, or the sex that he was incredible at.

Foggy was the full package, and it took a trial run for Matt to figure that out.

The two's lips clashed together, teeth clacking against teeth, mouths smacking, eyes wide and dilated. The blonde started moving further away from Marci in fear of rousing her, yet he still held Matt tight on his lap.

"Trust me, Matty." Foggy breathed out, the brunette nodding once, cock bobbing upwards towards his stomach. The blonde poked around the bedside table, grabbing the lube they'd used last night and smothering it over his hands and cock. The pain Matt had felt this morning was absent, adrenaline clouding his nerves.

Foggy poked a finger in Matt, just as he did last night. Oddly enough, Marci wasn't the one touching Matt's cock, no, Foggy _claimed_ that, grabbing hold of it fiercely.

There was no 'challenge' initiating the sex, Marci wasn't on the other side of Matt, and she sure as hell wasn't touching the man; Foggy and Matt were making love, an action based on an unmitigated type of long lasting infatuation.

The two were discovering the amour that had been present the entire time; the only thing they hadn't done was the exact thing they were doing now.

Foggy and Matt had always been lovers, just not in physical terms, unfortunately.

Luckily, as Foggy held Matt above his cock, plunging into him with unadulterated passion written upon his face, the blonde vowed to make up for all of the lost times; the moments where they could've been strengthening everything they loved physically, rather than just emotionally. Strengthening each others adoration.

Foggy sucked in a breath as refreshing air filled his lungs, his heart finally beating with an intense vigor instead of thirst or anxiety.

He felt whole, Foggy realized, as if he'd finally filled a crevice in his life.

The blonde caught Matt in a kiss, the brunette grinning against his lips, blue eyes open and serene. At that moment, Matt looked straight into Foggy's eyes, teeth bright as he smiled, sweat dripping from his brow.

"We _can_ do this." Matt breathed out, voice unwavering. Foggy smiled, nodding once and kissing those beloved salmon lips.

"Glad I could convince you."

They both ignored the fact that Marci would be the one in need of persuasion when she found out that her boyfriend and his roommate were quite literally in love; neither men had even realized it themselves until now, getting Marci to understand the web that was their relationship would be difficult.

Instead of fretting, Foggy clung to Matt, to the substantial love that they now held.

His heart remained to thump with passion as he stayed grounded in the pool of tranquility that was Matt's orbs.

~*~

 


	13. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A one-of-a-kind Foggy & Matt heart to heart. Next chapter is more positive!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School/Homecoming/Stress/Life got in the way of my passion. But I'm back and guilty as ever (I ate a cupcake the night before homecoming *literally five minutes ago* and it's stressing me the f*ck out) because my posting has been as recent as rain in California (for those of you not in the US, it's a major drought over there). Laugh at my corny jokes and read my stuff if you want. OH AND I'M MAKING A SECOND TUMBLR PAGE (TO MY PERSONAL TUMBLR) FOR MY WRITING AND I WAS WONDERING IF ANYONE WOULD BE INTEREST IN IT? COMMENT BELOW. *sends good vibes and love and peace* HAVE A NICE LIFE, FOR ME PLEASE, THANKS.

~*~

Foggy hadn't known that getting exactly what he'd wanted would be so hard to deal with.

He was guilty, so very, very guilty.

And, Matt was too, _obviously_ , how could he call himself innocent after a night like that?

But Matt hadn't been in a relationship with Marci, so he should've been a little less frazzled than Foggy later that night.

Of course, Matt being the conscience-ridden-religious-yet-sinful-man that he was, felt absolutely horrible about the ordeal.

Not horrible that it had happened, no, he enjoyed every second of it; which was exactly why it was wrong. Completely and utterly wrong. Marci was going to find out, both of them knew that. It was just a matter of when and where, not if.

A complete stranger could see the way Foggy looked at Matt, his eyes bright and lively, smile always wide, heart on his sleeve. And Matt, the way he always seemed so in tune with the blonde man, gasping at a simple touch, smiling softly and nodding at Foggy's every word.

They were both completely occupied with each other, and Marci would've been as blind as Matt if she couldn't figure it out.

Undoubtedly, the two men would rather her discover this little tidbit from the horse's mouth rather than an alternative; even people around school had been talking about them, especially after the two walked back to their dorm the morning after, disheveled and glowing, arm in arm.

It was getting bad, the rumors were too true, the pieces all coming together to form a very toxic puzzle that probably displayed a pornographic image of the two going at it.

It wasn't their fault that they had more than emotional chemistry.

Either way, Marci needed to know, and not only for her sake.

Matt ran a hand down his face, sighing softly. He looked at the clock. It had only been a few hours since the debacle, and the brunette's face was still red as a tomato after the embarrassing walk to their shared dorm.

Some motherfucker had the nerve to cat call as they walked by, and Matt had nearly shoved pencils in his ears, because the hushed little whispers around them were anything but school appropriate.

"How should we start it?"

"We?" Foggy asked suddenly, shaking his head and shifting his position on his bed; neither of them noted how the two of them had went to their separate beds, attempting to put space between the both of them after their close up. "No, no, I invited you to this whole threesome thin-"

"And I obliged...happily." Matt murmured softly in defense, flushing harder. Foggy smiled despite himself, shaking his head again, even if Matt couldn't see it; the blonde assumed he could hear the motion somehow, or even feel the air current across the room.

"Yeah, it was consensual, of course! But that doesn't mean you have to apologize to her...I'm her boyfrien- was." Foggy said sadly, looking pained. "I was her boyfriend and I cheated and abandon-"

Foggy stopped as soon as Matt's face crumpled, a minute movement that sent shocks of pain through the blonde's heart; he'd never seen Matt cry, and frankly, had no idea how to react.

"Hey, hey, hey." Foggy stood from the bed and went to the other side of the room, nearing Matt as panic crossed the blonde's features. "Don't do that. Please."

Matt turned away, folding in on himself and clearing his throat.

"If you don't want me, then we don't have to tell her. I'll be fine." Matt said hoarsely, surprised at how strong his voice was.

Foggy, on the other hand, looked as though he'd been shot.

"No," Foggy reached out to Matt, rubbing the top of his head, effectively giving the man in question goose bumps. "I want you. I do. I always have, and I always will...It's just so fucking difficult to let others come to terms with that."

The blonde caressed Matt's cheek, bringing his cheek to the breast of his own shirt.

"I know," Matt began, sniffling. "I feel so bad Foggy, like literal scum. I've never done _this_."

A pause filled their conversation, and Matt heaved in a breath, attempting to keep his calm.

"And I don't want to start trouble, or cause a predicament. You and Marci wer- _are_ perfect, and I feel like I've stirred the pot. Even if we both enjoyed it."

"Enjoyment is an understatement." Foggy admitted softly, hugging the brunette tightly. "And _we_ will tell her. I don't regret this. Just the fact that I hadn't mentioned it to her sooner. Okay?"

"Yeah, Fog, whatever you want."

"I want you." Was his immediate reply.

The blonde went for another kiss, ignoring the guilt that would eat away at him hours later.

Matt was worth the pain, but Foggy didn't know if he was worth the hurt it would inevitably bring both of his lovers.

He brushed a tear from Matt's cheek, tasting him once more.

Marci would have to know soon, or they'd both be eaten alive.

~*~

 


	14. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marci is confronted. *OHHHS AND AHHHS*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T LIKE THE UNLUCKY NUMBER 13 SO I HAD TO WRITE TWO CHAPTERS JUST TO MAKE SURE I DIDN'T FALL ASLEEP WITH THIRTEEN CHAPTERS POSTED. Lucky (see what I did there?) you! Sorry for the short chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to leave me surprises for when I wake up! Tomorrow is homecoming, and I'm anxious af (crowds are grossss). It would mean a lot! Thanks!

~*~

" _Oh."_ Marci managed to mutter out, looking as though someone had just died.

Which was a relatable feeling when your boyfriend of two years admitted that he'd had an affair - and was currently maintaining it - with his roommate. Who was a man.

A man that was _also_ standing right in front of her.

"Marci, I'm really sor-" Matt piped up, voice rough as if he'd been crying; his eyes were teary, glasses hanging on his collar.

He'd wanted to be as honest as he could with her, and if showing her the unadulterated pain inside of him did that, then he was more than okay with being vulnerable.

"It's understandable." Marci interrupted, smiling softly, eyes sad and heart undoubtedly shattered. "Foggy's a very lovable man, one that obviously loves alot."

Matt looked down, eyes scattering towards his shoes. The blonde man next to him resisted the urge to touch him, having enough respect for Marci to keep his hands off.

"That he does." Matt murmured out, a mere whisper in the quiet dorm. Soft music played from a tiny radio in the corner, a pop song - far too cheery for the current mood - on the air; it was ridiculous.

Hell, the entire situation was.

"So, if you don't mind m-"

"Go ahead, Marc."

"Are you gay?..Were you like, always gay? How long had you even liked Matt?" Marci asked with rapid fire speed, looking embarrassed as she tapped her chin. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little shocked, 's all...I hadn't known you two were even attracted to men."

"It's...complicated." Foggy answered, lips curling inwards. Matt was red beside him, fiddling with his cane.

"There's just, uh, something about him." Foggy started, awkward as ever.

"It's the same with Foggy." Matt mentioned quietly, gnawing at his lip. He slid his cane across the floor and nudged at the man's tennis shoe. "I didn't know I liked him like, well, I _do_ , until last night. Something, uh, clicked. I guess."

"You can stop freaking out guys." Marci assured, a miniature laugh (even if it sounded frantic, it assured the lot of them) escaping her. "I'm not going to kill you, I'd just really like to understand."

"Of course." Foggy nodded, looking at Matt. "What do you want to know?"

Marci gestured towards the bed, the same bed that they'd discovered their more-than-friendly attraction on. Foggy watched as she quirked a lip, grabbing Matt's hand and leading him towards the furniture.

"Everything."

~*~

 


	15. Curtain Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Closing time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I FINISHED OH MY LAWD. The fact that I planned (a loose term in my vocab, mind you, because I can never truly get things done) this to be a one shot, and then figured it'd be about three chapters when I 'over wrote'. Finally, I was hell bent on it being 7-8 chapters, and passed that easily because I couldn't stop writing. I'm at fifteen now (funny, because that's how old I am) and I don't regret a thing. I appreciate all of the comments, kudos, subscribers, etc. because that's what kept me going (I have the tendency, as I previously mentioned, to never finish things). Good vibes to all of you! I hope your weekend/month/year/life is a fantastic one (also, happy early Halloween for those who celebrate). Thanks for jumping on the bus/drinking the kool aid/etc. and joining this lengthy trip (nearly three months)! Peace out.

~*~

"I feel as though I've been pressure cooked in hell." Matt groaned out, running his hands down his face - still crimson from the conversation he'd had to endure for the sake of everyone at hand.

Foggy bumped him softly, leading him across the grounds and towards their own dorm. "You did good."

" _No,_ you did good." Matt rectified softly, eyes downcast. Foggy shook his head, smiling.

"We did good."

Matt nodded his affirmation, avoiding the way his body drew closer to Foggy's, as if the Gods had filled them with opposite charges, their pulse nearly magnetic.

"You can get snug when we turn the corner. I don't want Marci to look out of the window and see us walking on sunshine, ya know?" Foggy admitted softly, a slight quirk to his lip. Matt frowned, mind buzzing.

_Would they always have to hide from Marci, hide themselves from the public? Was Foggy asham-_

The brunette nearly stumbled over a raised portion of sidewalk, gripping onto Foggy to steady himself. Foggy kept him upright, continuing their walk easily. The brunette's cheeks went red, but the blonde said nothing, knowing better.

Matt nodded to himself, putting a little space between them, a shock of hurt travelling through his bones, even if he knew it was the right thing to do; Foggy would never hurt him intentionally. The blonde's gaze turned towards him.

"Hey?" Foggy stopped dead, looking over Matt's face. "What's wrong?"

Matt's reply was immediate as he bounced anxiously on his heels, "Huh? Nothing, why?"

"The minute I said something about Mar-"

" _Oh."_ Matt murmured, looking down. Sometimes he forgot that _not_ everyone else was blind; Foggy had eyes, those of which could clearly see the disappointment on Matt's face. _Fuck._

"It's not importan-"

"Damn right it is. Come on, spit it out Matty. We've gotten this far, things can't start crumbl-"

"I just, don't want to have to hide from everyone forever.." Matt looked up hesitantly, attempting to read the man who had become his second half. Foggy stayed quiet for a minute, steadying his eyes on Matt's mouth and apologizing to Marci, the bystanders, and the PDA police as he dove in, guns blazing.

Their lips crashed together, Matt sucking in a surprised little gasp as he wrapped hands around Foggy's neck.

The sky felt as though it was raining down upon them, all of the guilt and shame washing away with a mediocre action. People kiss in public all the time, but Matt highly doubted they felt like this; he couldn't even imagine the image they both created, standing there in the middle of the grass, clutching onto each other, desperate as ever. Again, he doubted anyone could pull it off.

Doubted that _they_ had anything close to the connection - the pull - that the two of them had managed to formulate over the years.

Matt pulled away first, licking his lips and smiling softly. Someone cat called from across campus. Foggy stared down at Matt, lust clear in his eyes as the two of them held each other, silence being the only words between them - the only words needed.

The two were so caught up in eachother that anyone - even a blind man - could've noticed. Marci, who had been watching from her room, smiled, something akin to acceptance on her features; she closed the blinds, a curtain call for the most sought after romance any of them had ever witnessed.

Foggy grabbed Matt's hand, the two joined at the hip as they turned the corner, neither of them looking back.

~*~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to show me some lovins'. Good things come to those who leave reviews *cough cough* xD Thanks again!


End file.
